


All Along, Even Though I Was Wrong

by Ex0dus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Science Fiction, Work In Progress, if that's a thing, water and wood nymph au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex0dus/pseuds/Ex0dus
Summary: After Kai's mother saves Kyungsoo from a massacre of water nymphs, Kyungsoo must learn how to live among wood nymphs who know nothing of water nymph needs or traditions. (more chapters to come!)





	All Along, Even Though I Was Wrong

The dazzling sunlight’s reflection off of the lake was much too bright for the small water nymph. The little nymph blinked quickly, trying to get adjusted to the bright flickering lights on the water. This child and the wavering rays of the sun were the only things moving in this clearing near the lake. All was stopped, in a kind of post-storm calm. Barely old enough to crawl, the nymph looked around curiously before beginning to wail. Any living thing could tell that this was a classic cry for one’s mother, as any child has. Too young to process the situation, the tiny, blue-tinted, pointy-eared child did not recognize the corpses surrounding him as family.

It was only by some humor of a godly being that a tree nymph family happened upon the scene. The mother, father, two sons, and one daughter were traveling to the lake for the first time in a few months. They had not had much time for making trips to the lake recently to refresh themselves because the mother and father were prominent members of Total Creature Alliance (TCA) and were often very busy. The mother’s head whipped around at the sound of a crying child, her eyes running over her own children before looking around for the where the noise was coming from. Walking through the forest, trees covered the view of the lake, and the child could not be seen.

“Junmyeon.” The mother said singularly. The father nodded, and that was all the communication necessary to start acting. Their kids were all small, the oldest being just old enough to start walking by himself without the parents worrying about him running off. The youngest was still being held by his mother, and the daughter was holding the hand of her father as she stumbled along towards the lake, and out of the forest with her family. The mother gasped as she came across the massacre around the lake, covering her mouth with her dark brown hand, and grabbed the back of the boy’s head that rested peacefully still in the tight wrap around her chest. She then quickly turned around and motioned to Junmyeon to take the kids back into the forest. Gathering the children quickly, Junmyeon pulled them back into the forest.

“Jongdae, let’s find some sticks to build a fort with! Get your sister to help, I’ll come help you in just a second, okay?” Junmyeon gave a convincing smile, and Jongdae jumped up excitedly. The little boy had not quite noticed the bodies yet because he had been further behind than the rest of his family, and his short figure was not tall enough to see over the hill. He ran back excitedly into the forest, dragging his sister along with him, watching her clumsy steps with giddy excitement and care. Junmyeon turned back to his wife.

“Stay with the kids Junmyeon, I’ll find the child.” She had heard rumors of a strong, crazy water nymph that had been wreaking havoc on some small water nymph communities, but could not believe it was violent to this extent. Junmyeon nodded, but was nervous about leaving her alone.

“This is quite eerie…” Junmyeon hesitated, “I don’t want to leave the kids alone, but I also feel like I shouldn’t leave you either.”

His wife waved him off with a loving smile. With a quick kiss, Junmyeon hurried back to his other two kids.

She could not stand to look into the eyes of the corpses, the eyes that stared at her left and right. Trying to find the wailing child, and trying not to see the dead eyes proved a difficult task. Finally, she saw movement, and she rushed toward it, her adrenaline pumping, holding her swathed baby tight to her chest with one arm. She swooped down and picked up the wailing baby with her free arm.

“You’re alright now, little one.” She spoke softly, shushing the little water nymph. Her own baby stirred at the sound of the water nymph’s cries. He did not join in the wailing, but simply looked at the water nymph with curiosity. His mother swiftly carried the two back to the woods where her husband waited, and the little wood nymph reached out his foot slightly to touch the water nymph. The water nymph immediately stopped his crying and looked at the wood nymph with innocent eyes. The wood nymph gave his best toothless smile, urging his new friend to stop his crying. The water nymph simply stared blankly back.

“I think you two will get along perfectly, don’t you think, Kai?” The mother asked to her child, nuzzling him close.

Leaving the gruesome scene behind them, the family returned on their path to the lake seamlessly adding this newest addition to their trip.


End file.
